Luna
by gchik
Summary: Mitsuki Savesque, gains friends then loses them in the end. This story does have some things from Avatar but not enough where i think its a crossover anymore. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar.
1. How they met

"Class, please settle down."

The students went to their seats.

"Class we have a new student." He signaled her to come in.

She walked in with her head low. She had long light brown hair that went to her butt. A man followed her and knelt down to her level and patted her on the head. She nodded. He smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead, then left.

"Please-" The girl hid behind the teacher. She looked at the class with one eye behind the teacher's leg. She stared at the class with her deep purple eye. "Now, now, no need to be shy." He stepped out of the way. "This is Mitsuki Savesque." The class said hello. She blushed. The techer looked at the seats. "You can sit next to Uchiha." Mitsuki flinched at the name. "Sasuke raise your hand." Sasuke stared right at her. She fell into his dark eyes as he examined her. He raised his hand as she climbed to him. She suddenly felt chills down her back as she sat next to him. She was confused about the chills because she could also feel hot glares as well. "Now let's begin."

The class went on as Mitsuki looked around the class. She noticed certain people. She noticed a girl in pink who had emaerald eyes. She saw a girl with raven blue hair and eyes that Mitsuki's never seen before. She also noticed a dog on a boy's lap.

"Mitsuki."

She suddenly felt hot as she noticed a boy with blonde hair. She stared at him.

"Mitsuki?"

She didn't know why she felt so hot as she stared at him. She touched her stomach as she stared at the boy. Then he looked at her.

"Mitsuki!"

She finally broke her gaze aslooked at the teacher.

"Am I boring you?"

Mitsuki blushed as she shook her head. She could hear some students giggling.

"Please do the problem on the board." Mitsuki stared at it. She tilted her head then sighed as she walked down the steps to the board. She could hear whispers and giggles. She grabbed the chalk and did the problem in no time. The teacher looked at it then checked it. He noticed some extra work. "You know how to do this?" He pointed as Mitsuki nodded. "Hmm... See me after school." The students laughed because they thought she got it wrong. "Please go back to your seat." The lunch bell finally rang.

Mitsuki was the first one out. She ran to a log that was on top of a hill. She looked into the forest below her. She started eating her lunch when she found a note.

_Dear Mitsuki,_

_Sorry I won't be able to pick you up. I have a mission, but I should be back by dinner. I hope you're doing well on your first day. Make sure not to be too shy. Just be yourself. Well I must go, but I'll see you soon._

_-Kakashi Hatake_

Mitsuki smiled at the note.

"May i sit here?"

She quickly looked up and noticed it was the Uchiha. She put the note away and scooted.

He sat next to her. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know."

He could hear the coldness in her voice. "You're quiet."

She just looked at him.

"I like it." It wasn't long though, a group of older girls came running to him. _Oh crap..._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Mitsuki got up to leave as the girls quickly took her spot. She looked back at them. They surrounded him like a pack of wolves. She could tell that he wanted to leave, badly. She sighed as she put her lunch away. She looked for an opening then checked the time. She stood in his line of sight. They met eyes. Sasuke looked behind him, then put his lunch away. They met eyes again as they counted in their heads. _1... 2... 3... Go!_

Mitsuki ran at him. Just as the bell rang she tackled him down the hill. They could hear the girls squeal, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey you girls!" A teached called. "Get to class!"

"But-"

"No buts. Get!" They did as they were told.

Mitsuki and Sasuke kept rolling until they both contacted the ground with their feet and jumped. They landed on soft land next to a stream. "Well that was subtle."

"Thank you." Mitsuki smiled at him.

"No, thank you." They smiled before suddenly feeling the ground shake beneath their feet.

They fell to their knees, then they saw a giant badger mole come from the ground. Sasuke and Mitsuki backed away from it.

"Are you _Luna_?"

"Who's Luna?" Sasuke asked as Mitsuki stood up.

She walked toward it. "Yes."

"It is time, _Luna_." The monster attacked her. Mitsuki dodged the rocks as they flew at her.

"Get back, Uchiha!" Mitsuki yelled as she continued dodging.

Sasuke ran to the hill, but only hid in a tree. He could see the whole thing. _Should I help?_

"You are not to interfere, Uchiha!" She answered.

Sasuke just sat on the branch as he watched them battle. He never saw anything like it. He was amazed that the monster made movements and the earth obeyed.

"Are you done?" Mitsuki smiled. "My turn." She began to attack.

"What the-" He saw her do the same thing. Only this time it was water. "What are they?" Her movements were slightly different. Her movements were more graceful and a bit faster. She made no hand signs at all.

He heard a roar of pain as the beast was crushed by a glacier. _She can turn it into ice?_ He came down toward her.

"Stay back!"

Sasuke stopped.

She watched the beast and made no movements. She walked toward it before sighing, "It is done." She smiled at Sasuke.

"Mitsuki, look out!"

Mitsuki looked back, but the beast was gone. She looked up and now it was falling toward her. Mitsuki screamed as the beast disappeared into her.

"Where'd it go?" He looked, but nowhere. He ran to Mitsuki, who was on the floor holding herself. She was rolling back and forth. Sasuke fell to his knees. "Mitsuki? Mitsuki, are you alright?"

She kept holding her stomach tighter and tighter. "It-It burns!" She screamed. She felt it getting hotter and hotter.

"Mitsuki." He didn't know what to do.

Misuki finally quieted down and loosened her grip on herself. She sighed of pain and relief. "It's fading." She layed there for a moment before she tried to stand up. Sasuke helped her up. "I'm alright..." She said before she fainted into his arms.

"Mitsuki!" Sasuke put her down. "Mitsuki, wake up!" Sasuke lightly slapped her cheeks. "Come on." He felt her pulse. It was fine. "Oh..." He sighed with relief. "I guess she was just exhausted." He sat on his butt next to her. "What was that? I've never seen anything like it."

"Water..."

"Huh?" He looked at her. "Mitsuki."

"Water..." She whispered. "Put me in water."

Sasuke picked her up and walked to the stream. He carried her in the water. "Now what? Huh?" She started to glow. He could feel her body become extremely cold. He backed away. She floated there for a moment. _Is she going to turn to ice? _

She opened her eyes. As the glow became brighted. She flinched a little, then sank to the bottom of the riverbed. She hugged herself into a ball then swam back up for air. She climbed out and sat there, dripping.

"Are you alrgiht?"

"..." She touched her stomach. "I will be." She groaned of pain again. "I just need rest." She tried to stand up.

He helped her. "You shouldn't be walking."

"I'm fine." She almost tripped. "Hey!" She was picked up. "Put me down." She blushed.

"No. Where do you live?"

She didn't answer.

"Come on." He said.

"Fine, but I don't want to be carried like this." He sighed as he put her down, then knelt down. She climbed on his back. "That way." She pointed.

"Is it a long walk?"

"Kinda."

"So we have time to spare."

"Huh?"

"So, what was all that anyway?"

"..."

"I want to know."

"It was just another demon."

"Demon?"

"Yes... It's a long story."

He smiled. "It's a long walk."

She sighed, then began to tell her story.


	2. Her clan

**Chapter 2 is told from Mitsuki's point of view. Italian, Finnish, Spanish**

"My clan was unknown. We lived by ourselves. No outsiders were allowed unless they were married into my clan. We hold the four elemental demons; earth, water, fire, and air. One person possesses one demon, but if a possessor dies, then the demon will go to the closest possessor."

"If that demon was going to go in you, then why did it attack you?"

"…" Ow. My body is aching so much. "Because, it wanted to make sure that I was prepared. That I could handle it, I guess."

"So, how did it start?"

"What do you mean?" My body feels heavy. I feel as though gravity is pulling me. Mom told me it would be painful the first couple of days, but… I let out a little groan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Well, I meant, why are the demons in your clan only?"

"… This is a tale passed down from generations ago. I'm not sure if it's all true."

"That's fine."

I sighed. "A long time ago, there was a protector of the village. He was kind, gentle and tried to help out anyway he could. Unfortunately, he had a huge flaw. Every night, after a day's work, he would train. Always trying to gain new strength and new power. Sometimes, he would have his mind set so as to train for a month, even a year straight." I stopped to rest. I can't help it. I'm becoming more tired. I may not have enough energy to-

"Is that it?"

"…" Will he shut up? His voice is starting to annoy me.

"What's wrong with wanting to get stronger?" Sasuke stared at the ground before him.

I sighed again. "Nothing, unless you aren't able to control it."

"What do you mean?"

"My ancestor was willing to do whatever it takes to gain power. Wanting something to the point where you're willing to do **what ever it takes** it have it, is always a bad thing. Anyway, one day he saw demons coming toward the village. They weren't just any demons, these were the elemental demons."

"Elemental?"

"Yes. Terra, the earth demon; Fuoco, the fire demon; Ilma, the air demon; and Luna, the water demon. The man saw the demons walk past the village, but he stopped them. He stared at them as if they were meat and he was starving. He begged them to give him power. The demons walked away, for they saw evil in his heart and knew his thirst for power would never be quenched. But he decided to take it by force. He killed them, slaughtered them, then he ate them." Sasuke stopped.

"He ate them?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Yes. In doing so, he gained their abilities, but the demons didn't really die. They were inside him. 'If you want it so badly, then bear this burden.' The man started screaming of agony and pain. He felt sore, burning and suffering. He screamed and screamed. The pain was too powerful. After realizing the screaming wasn't working, he tried to sleep. He tried and tried, but couldn't. Finally he heard a voice. 'You have the power, but now you have agony. You will live with this pain until the day you die. You will never sleep. You will suffer as payment for what you have done.'"

"…"

"Now-" I groaned. "Every time a possessor is born, they suffer of pain for 5 years. And every time a demon goes into another possessor, that possessor will suffer even more."

"So, how long will you suffer now?"

"I don't know."

"Is this it?" Sasuke looked up the stairs.

"Y-yea." Geez, this hurts like hell. Sasuke walked up the stairs. "The key's in my backpack."

He grabbed my backpack and opened the door. He set me on the bed and I sighed of relief.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me.

"Could you get the homework?"

"… Fine."

"Thanks Sasuke."

He stopped at the doorway, then looked at me. "Why did you tell me about your clan? You didn't have to."

I smiled. That's a good question. "I'm not quite sure… I guess it's because I trust you."

"… You don't know me."

I smiled, feeling drowsy. "We'll see." I saw him walk out and close the door, before I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Pair of eyes

Mitsuki awoke to the smell of noodles. She opened her eyes, only to see her dad. "Da- I mean Kakashi?"

"Morning." He smiled under his mask. He sat at the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"…" Mitsuki groaned a little as she sat up. "When did you get back?"

"Last week."

"Last week?" It took her a couple of minutes to realize how long she's been out. "Wow." She started to stretch, but stopped after feeling the soreness in her bones.

"I admit I was surprised to find Sasuke Uchiha sleeping in my chair."

"He stayed?"

"Only until I got here, then I told him to go home. He gave me a note. Apparently, you have an opportunity to move up in class. As in you can graduate the academy early."

"Great?"

"But before that, what happened?"

Mitsuki sighed before hearing her stomach growl. Kakashi handed her a bowl of noodles, then Mitsuki explained what happened.

"Your first day was exciting."

"I guess." Mitsuki noticed that her pain was gone. All she felt was soreness. "I had a weird dream though.

"Really, about what?"

"I dreamt that I was talking to _Terra_. Only it was his human form. So actually I was talking to Brock."

"What'd he say?"

"He told me what happened to him and he explained that I was going to receive special training."

"Training?"

"Yea, I'm going to learn how to earth bend."

Kakashi saw her stare at her empty bowl. "That's good right?"

"… He said…" Mitsuki looked at him in the eye. "He said he was going to make me blind."

"Blind? Why?"

"He said that's how he was trained, so that's how I should be trained. I don't want to not see."

"Well there's nothing you can do. But enough about that, come, it's time to get ready." He grabbed her bowl.

"Ready?"

"You have school today." He smiled as he finished preparing her lunch.

"Ugh…" Mitsuki sighed thinking of how loud it will be.

-.-

"Sasuke-kun!" Mitsuki winced at the loud pink-hair girl and blonde-hair girls' scream.

Sasuke sat next to Mitsuki. "You alright?"

Mitsuki had her head in her arms hoping to block out noise. "Yea…" Mitsuki felt someone staring at her. She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

The girls ran over to Sasuke and talked loudly. They complimented him, but then started to argue amongst themselves. They started to call each other names louder and louder until Mitsuki slammed her hand on the desk. "Excuse me! Do you mind silencing your big traps so I don't have to hear your petty arguments?"

The whole class looked at her in silence.

The two girls started going on and on about how Mitsuki was being rude and that she had nothing to do with it; ect., ect. Mitsuki just sighed as she heard their annoying voices.

"Class, please take your seats." The teacher had a note in his hand. "Mitsuki Savesque!"

Mitsuki unwillingly looked up at the teacher. He wiggled his finger. Sasuke gave Mitsuki a confused look. Mitsuki walked over to the teacher and the teacher gave her the note. She was going to a higher class now. Mitsuki sighed. _Geez, I didn't even say if I wanted to or not… _Mitsuki faced the class and bowed. "Thank you for all your kindness." The teacher explained that she was leaving. Mitsuki left without another word.

The lunch bell finally rang. Mitsuki went to same place. She sat on the log and started to eat her lunch. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. Mitsuki looked around not finding anyone.

"Can I join you?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Did you tell anyone?" Mitsuki looked at Sasuke.

"No."

"Do you think anyone saw us?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I keep feeling as though someone's watching me."

"Just your imagination."

Mitsuki looked around then spotted them. The pair of eyes she felt on her all day. She looked directly at them, before they disappeared. "Where have I seen those eyes before?"

"What?"

"I got it!" Mitsuki stood up.

"What?" Sasuke didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere with me after school?" Mitsuki looked eager.

"Why?"

"I know who's been watching me."

"Who?"

"Um… I don't know the name. But we'll know when we follow them."

"What's in it for me?"

Mitsuki thought for a moment. "It'll improve your ninja skills."

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked at her. "Fine."

"Yes!" The bell rang. "Meet me here after school."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay."

-.-

"Finally!" Mitsuki grabbed his hand. "Now come on." She fell to the ground trying to pull him because he didn't budge. "Ow."

Sasuke snatched his hand away and started walking.

"Rude much." Mitsuki followed him, but then stopped him. "Wait."

"What now?"

Mitsuki put her finger to her lips. She started to mouth the words. "This will help you improve your tracking skills. We are to stay in the shadows and follow those eyes."

Sasuke had to use his sharigan to keep up. Mitsuki was surprised at this. She stared at him, but then frowned when it went away.

"What?" He mouthed.

"Nothing." Mitsuki looked away. She looked for the eyes only to notice that they were far away. "Come on." Mitsuki and Sasuke followed them until Sasuke finally realized who they were following.

"We're following h-?" Mitsuki shushed him. They followed the eyes almost getting caught once or twice.

"I think this is where they live." Mitsuki noticed a huge complex.

"This place… This is the home of-"

"Will you lower your voice." Mitsuki hissed.

"Why do you keep referring to the eyes and not h-"

"Shh!" Mitsuki went over the wall. She looked up at the tree. "Are you coming or not?"

Sasuke sighed and jumped down to join her.

Mitsuki mouthed to him. "Let's see how good you are at sneaking into a building without getting caught once."

Sasuke smiled at the challenge. They noticed the guards around the building.

They snuck through a hallway only to get lost. They heard someone coming and hid behind a wall. Mitsuki noticed the guy. "Hey he's-" Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into the closet.

Mitsuki was muffled, and Sasuke signaled to be quiet, only to hear two voices.

Mitsuki blushed because Sasuke was holding her in an awkward position. He was holding her from behind with his hand on her mouth and around her stomach. Mitsuki struggled to get loose.

"Stop or you'll-" Sasuke couldn't finish because he heard the door creak. They both looked up only to see those same pair of eyes.


	4. Training begins

The heiress fell back with a startled scream, falling on a servant.

"Your highness!" The servant cried as he caught her.

"Crap." Sasuke said as he and Mitsuki were surrounded by guards.

-.-

"Who are you?"

Mitsuki and Sasuke were in front of the head of the family… Hinata's father. They were in an empty room with only a few candle sets and some cushions for when they sat. Hinata sat next to her father.

_This place is old fashioned. _Mitsuki thought. "We're classmates of your daughter."

Hinata's father looked at her.

"I-It's true father." Hinata stuttered.

Her father looked at Sasuke suspiciously, _Even this one?_

_Why's he staring at me? _Sasuke thought to himself, gladly returning the cold stare.

"Why are you here and in the closet?"

"We got lost." Mitsuki smiled.

"…" He looked at them suspiciously, especially Sasuke. "Very well. Be done with your business, then please leave." Hinata's father stood. He mouthed something to Hinata, then left.

"Um… W-Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked at the cracks of the door, to make sure no one was listening in. Mitsuki decided to mouth, just in case.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Uh, you mean today?" Hinata mouthed.

Mitsuki nodded.

"Well… I saw something last week… I'm not quite sure what it was." Hinata looked guilty.

Sasuke and Mitsuki looked at each other. Mitsuki stood and looked outside the doors. _It's not safe here. _"How about we go for a walk?" Mitsuki insisted.

They walked outside the wall and talked by the trees. "This should be good. So explain exactly what you saw." Mitsuki sat on the ground while Sasuke leaned on a tree. Hinata just stood there explaining.

"I don't understand what happened but um, S-Savesque-chan, are you okay?" Hinata looked up to her.

"Yea, I'm fine." Mitsuki sighed as she stood up. "Great, now two people know." _I could wipe their memory, but… That takes a lot of chakra since I'm still not use to it. _Mitsuki just stared at the two.

"What?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what to do."

"Did you tell anyone?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no. I d-didn't think anyone would b-believe me."

_Why does she stutter so much? It's annoying._ Sasuke just nodded of approval.

"Listen, Hyuuga, just don't tell anyone okay? It's important that you don't." Mitsuki said.

"O-okay, but can you explain to me what happened?" Hinata was curious. She had to know what happened.

Mitsuki sighed. _Should I? I guess its okay as long as she doesn't tell anyone._ "Okay, but I'm only telling you this once, so pay attention." Mitsuki explained the whole thing.

"A-Are you still in pain?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No, just sore." Mitsuki smiled faintly.

"G-good." Hinata smiled.

"By the way" Mitsuki looked at Sasuke with superior eyes. "You failed."'

Sasuke reacted. "It's your fault. You wouldn't stop squirming!"

"Because you held me so tight!"

"Oh yeah, what were you guys doing in there anyway? I was just so surprised and it looked like I was i-interrupting something." Hinata blushed.

"It wasn't like that!" They both replied in unison.

Hinata just smiled. "Okay." They heard a servant call. "Well, I-I'll keep your secret. Don't worry, S-"

"Just call me, Mitsuki."

"Right. D-Don't worry Mitsuki-chan." Hinata waved, then ran within the walls.

Mitsuki sighed.

"Are you sure it's okay she knows?" Sasuke asked as they both started walking.

"It's not like I can do anything about it." _Lie._ "Besides, it's just two people. I trust her."

Sasuke looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does it have to be her?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She stutters, it's annoying." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh please. I'm sure she'll grow out of that, sooner or later. Besides, at least she's quiet."

Sasuke smiled to himself. "Yea, at least."

Mitsuki smiled at him. _Aww… How cute._ "So I talked to Terra."

Sasuke looked at her. "_Terra_?"

"Yes, the earth demon. Terra said that I was to begin my training soon. Only, I'm going to be trained blind."

"Blind? Why?" He didn't react as surprised as her father.

"Because that's how Brock was trained. Brock was the possessor before me."

"… Is it temporary?"

"I hope so." Mitsuki stared at the ground until she noticed the long shadows that they casted. "It's late, I should be getting home." She started to walk, but then stopped. "Thanks Sasuke."

"For what?"

"For coming with me today. I had fun." She waved before she left.

Sasuke just ignored it like it was no big deal. "Wierd girl."

-.-

Hinata laid in her bed thinking about what happened today. "She's possessed by demons… that fact reminds me of someone…" Hinata tried to think, but couldn't figure it out. She finally gave up with a sigh and fell asleep.

The next day was slow during class. Mitsuki, being in a higher class, was trying to keep up with everyone else. It took more effort than she thought. Mitsuki did notice Hinata's relative. _He must be a relative because, eyes like that can only be inherited through blood_, so she thought. She did want to make sure though.

"Okay everyone, pick a partner."

Mitsuki almost ran over to the relative. "Want to be my partner?" Mitsuki smiled.

The relative just grabbed his stuff and sat next to her. Mitsuki once again felt glares down her back, but just sighed it off.

"So, I'm Mitsuki Savesque." Mitsuki started.

"Neji Hyuuga." Mitsuki examined him. He was a nice looking boy, but he had bandages in his head. _I wonder what happened._

_-.-_

Hinata didn't talk to Sasuke at all. Even though they shared a secret, they still didn't get along. Sasuke found her annoying whenever she talked because she stuttered, but Hinata was too shy to talk to him anyway.

The lunch bell finally rang and everyone ran out. Sasuke sat on the log, happy to be away from the annoying girls.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

He didn't bother looking up, knowing who it already was. "What?"

Hinata knew he was mad at her. "N-Nevermind." She turned around only to run into a porky girl with pink-tails. "I-I'm sorry."

The porky girl didn't pay her mind, instead she ran to Sasuke. Hinata looked at them, seeing the porky girl enjoying herself at the cost of Sasuke being in pain. She could tell Sasuke didn't enjoy it. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"Where're you going?" She grabbed his arm.

Sasuke snatched it away and started to walk.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm again, but this time Sasuke reacted aggressively.

He pushed her to the ground. "Stay away from me!" The girl started to cry.

Hinata ran to him. "U-Uchiha-san, you shouldn't have done that. Y-You didn't have to be so mean."

Sasuke glared at her, making Hinata more frightened.

She got scared and decided to take back her words. "I-I'm sorry."

"Stop stuttering. It's annoying." He said, then left as the bell rang again.

-.-

At lunch, Mitsuki followed Neji. She was curious about him. She made sure to be well hidden and far away enough for him to not hear her. He met two other people; a boy with kinda bushy eyebrows and a girl with two buns. They talked for a while until she noticed someone was watching her again. She looked around, but couldn't find anyone. _Couldn't be Hinata…_ When she looked back, they were gone. _Dang it!_ She sighed and stood from her hiding spot. When she turned around, there they were. Mitsuki jumped back in surprise.

"Why were you following me?" Neji asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Mitsuki tried to calm her heart.

"So you hid?" The girl asked.

"W-Well," Mitsuki started to act like Hinata. "I-I didn't know how to approach you, s-so I ended up f-following you instead." Mitsuki smiled shyly.

Neji looked at her in disgust.

"She is lying." The other guy said.

"I know." Neji sighed. "What do you want?"

"Okay, okay." Mitsuki sighed. "Are you related to Hyuuga Hinata?"

Neji was a little surprised about the question. "Why?"

"Just a question, but if you're incapable of answering this difficult question, I'll be on my way." Mitsuki turned around to leave.

"Yes, I am."

Mitsuki smiled slyly back at him. "Just making sure." She said before leaving as the bell rang.

-.-

They were back in class, and everyone had to sit next to their partner. Mitsuki was surprisingly happy. _This village is full of interesting people._

"Do you know Hinata-sama?" Neji passed her a note.

Mitsuki was intrigued. "You didn't hear about me yesterday?" Mitsuki passed back the note.

Neji suddenly remembered overhearing some servants talking about the _intruders_.

"That was you?"

Mitsuki smiled slyly at him.

Neji's face turned hard. "You were with that Uchiha kid?"

"Yea, so?"

_Why was he there?_ "Who are you to him?"

"What does it matter?"

Neji just looked at her.

Mitsuki sighed as she was writing. "He's a classmate… I think."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure." _What am I to him?_

"So why were you in the closet?"

"We got lost."

Neji just looked at her like he didn't believe her.

"It's true."

"Yea, right."

"Why won't anyone believe us? We were looking for Hinata-chan, but lost sight of her."

"Were you sneaking in?"

"Crap." She said to herself.

Neji looked straight at her.

Mitsuki shook her head, and started to write. "Well… She wasn't exactly expecting us, if that's what you mean."

"So you snuck in, got lost, and hid in the closet?"

Mitsuki smiled sheepishly.

Neji smiled, laughing to himself a little.

Mitsuki blushed. "It's not funny." Mitsuki wrote. "I wouldn't have gotten caught, if it wasn't for Sasuke."

"Okay." Neji smiled, still laughing to himself.

-.-

"Hey." Sasuke sat next to Hinata on a bench. It was after school already and Hinata was waiting for someone.

Hinata didn't say anything, afraid to upset him more with her stuttering.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Sasuke looked away.

Hinata looked at him, surprised. _I've never heard him apologize before. _

"I saw you crying after, so…" Sasuke still didn't look at him.

Hinata smiled. "T-Thank you, Uchiha-san." Hinata wiped her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her. "Whatever." He started to walk away.

Hinata grabbed his arm without thinking. "Wait."

Sasuke reacted without thinking. His reflexes had her in a painful hold.

"Hinata-sama!"

Sasuke was pushed back.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata rubbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked as he glared at Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Why did you attack her?" Neji stepped forward.

"It was an accident." Hinata stopped Neji. "I grabbed his arm without thinking."

Neji kept glaring at Sasuke, then broke it as he turned around. "Let's go."

"U-Uchiha-san." Sasuke just waited. "I-I'll try to s-stop."

Sasuke just looked at Neji, then at her, before he left.

-.-

When Mitsuki got home, there was a note on the fridge.

_Out on a mission. Be back tomorrow._

_-Kakashi H._

Mitsuki sighed, then walked over to the bed and turned on the tv. She flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything, so she turned it off. She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and started to _talk_.

"About me being blind? Did you mean, like, lose eye sight forever?"

"_No."_

"Just temporary."

"_Yes."_

"So how long?"

"_When ever you put on your blindfold."_

"Huh?"

"_You didn't think I would literally blind you, did you?"_

"Yea, I did!"

"_No. Get a blindfold and cover your eyes."_

"Now?"

"_Yes. Then go to an isolated area with plenty of rocks. Your training begins now."_


	5. His past

Mitsuki was passed out by the time her dad came home. She was face down on the bed, still in her dirty training clothes, blindfold and all.

Kakashi smiled at the exhausted child on his bed. He took off her blindfold and shook her gently. "Mitsuki, wake up."

Mitsuki opened her eyes slowly and looked at her father. She smiled faintly. "Welcome home."

"I'm home. You should wash up, before you go to bed."

Mitsuki smiled tiredly. Kakashi helped her to the bathroom and helped her get ready for bed. He put her in and tucked her in. "Good night."

"Goodnight… Dad…" She drifted into a heavy slumber.

Kakashi smiled to himself. "Yea." He kissed her forehead before walking over to the fridge. He looked at the picture of him and a woman. "She's growing up just fine, Kisa."

-.-

Mitsuki felt even sorer than before. She sat in her seat that was now next to Neji. She barely paid attention to the lecture. Mitsuki was glad it was finally lunch when the bell rang. She moved slowly. When she finally arrived at her log, she sighed with peace and silence.

"Mitsuki-chan."

"Hey Hinata." Mitsuki smiled faintly.

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure." Mitsuki ate her lunch slowly.

"Are you okay?" Hinata noticed that she winced once in a while.

"Yea, I just feel sore from training."

"Training?"

"Yea." Mitsuki noticed Sasuke and was about to wave, but was too sore. "Hinata, call Sasuke over here."

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke looked at them on the log and walked over. "You look like crap."

"Thank you." Mitsuki was too sore to argue.

"You okay?" Sasuke sat on the other side of her.

"No. I'm sore."

"I know that already."

"I mean I'm even sorer thanks to Terra's training." Mitsuki groaned.

"You started?"

"Yea. It turns out I just need to wear this blindfold." She made a gesture to her arm. The bandana was tied to her arm.

"That's good." Hinata said.

"Yea."

"So did you learn anything new?"

"Yea. Vibrations."

"Hm?" They both looked at her.

Mitsuki explained how she could feel vibrations with the nerves on her body. "That's why I'm barefoot. It took me a while to get the hang of it. I kept walking into things. That's why I'm sore."

"You can sense people coming with her body?"

"As long as they're touching the earth, yeah. But it also depends on distance, the farther away, the more concentration it takes."

"That's cool." Hinata finished her lunch.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji came running over with his two friends.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata stood up instantly. Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Hey Neji, Ten-ten, Lee." Mitsuki looked at Neji suspiciously.

"Your father told you to stay away from him." Neji glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke gladly returned the cold stare.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked.

"It's none of your business." Neji instantly rejected. "Come." Neji pulled Hinata.

"B-But," Hinata didn't get to finish.

The four of them left.

Mitsuki looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What's so bad about you? I mean, I know you're mean and stubborn, and cold and"

"You're point is?" Sasuke interrupted, irritated.

"Did you do something to the Hyuuga family?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"…" Mitsuki still didn't understand, but just shrugged it off. "Come on, I want to-" Mitsuki was about to grab his hand, but as soon as she touched it, something happened. Mitsuki held his hand, but stood frozen.

"Mitsuki?" Sasuke looked at her. Then he noticed tears streaming down her face. "Mitsuki?" Sasuke removed his hand.

Mitsuki blinked and looked at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke…" She fell to her knees.

"Mitsuki, what happened?" Sasuke noticed people were watching and shook Mitsuki.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" Mitsuki continued to cry until the bell rang.

-.-

Mitsuki's eyes were a little pink. Neji noticed this, but ignored it.

"What happened?"

"_You had a vision."_

"Vision of what?"

"_His past."_

"How, why?"

"_If you are close to someone, then you'll have a vision of their past or future. You saw Sasuke a little younger than now. I'm assuming you saw his past. Not only that, you saw a deep, horrific past."_

"… I didn't want to see that. It reminded me of…" Mitsuki shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

Mitsuki woke up from her _conservation_. "What? Uh, yes. Thank you for asking." Mitsuki couldn't get the images out of her head. They kept playing like a home movie.

"I wonder if I can do this anytime…"

"What?" Neji looked at her.

Mitsuki blushed, realizing she said it out loud. "Um, never mind."

The bell rang and Mitsuki ran out of class. She waited for Sasuke, ignoring the cold glares of blonde and pink haired girls.

"Sasuke."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, come with me." She was going to grab him, but stopped, remembering what happened last time. Mitsuki turned and walked swiftly through town and into the training grounds.

"Now what?"

"Um…" She tried to ignore the popping images. "I know about… Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke flinched at that name. His hands became fists and he gritted his teeth. "What do you mean?"

"I-I looked into your past… on accident." Mitsuki admitted before a force pushed her to the ground. She was on her back with Sasuke's kunai knife to her throat.

"What gave you the right to look into my past? Huh?" Sasuke's eyes were burning with anger and hatred.

Mitsuki was a little scared of his eyes, but remembered something that calmed her. "It was an accident." Mitsuki felt a trickle of blood slide down her neck. "I didn't know I could look into people's past or future on touch. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, honestly."

Sasuke's hard face began to loosen as he backed off. He sat on the floor with his face in his hand. _God, I need self control. I can't believe I lost it so fast. Just his name… _Sasuke gripped the grass.

"It could be worse." Mitsuki said, bandaging her neck, which was kinda hard.

Sasuke glared at her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm telling you it could be worse. Yea, you're family, your clan got murdered" His eyes began to burn again. "But." Mitsuki looked at him seriously. "Think about the man who murdered his clan. Do you really think he had pleasure killing everyone?"

Sasuke stood up, griping his kunai knife. "What would you know? That bastard has no feelings! He's not human!"

Mitsuki stood up, letting the blood trickle. "He left his younger brother to live. If he was so inhumane, why would he spare you?"

"Aarrggg!" Sasuke came at her, but this time Mitsuki didn't flinch. Sasuke stopped at her neck. They were standing face to face, with one's knife to each other's throat. They stared at each other. Sasuke, full of hatred, frustration, and anger. Mitsuki full of seriousness and maturity.

They both dropped their knives and backed up. Sasuke looked at her. "How would you know?"

Mitsuki just sat down and tried to bandage herself again. Sasuke sighed and helped her.

"It was just before I came here. My whole clan… My whole village was killed."

Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm the only survivor."

"Doesn't sound any worse than what I went through."

"You weren't there." Mitsuki's eyes started to become dark. "I actually saw each one of them die. I was painted in their blood as the land was covered in their bodies. You didn't see them die. You found them. You didn't see how they died." Mitsuki stood up.

Sasuke stood up and noticed her eyes became a dark blue.

She looked straight at him. "You don't know what happened." Mitsuki turned away. Her eyes changed back to purple. She sighed as she noticed how late it was. "You should probably get home." Mitsuki turned and smiled.

"Mitsuki."

"Hm?" Mitsuki smiled.

"… Nothing."

"Okay then, see you later. I have to stay and train." Mitsuki untied her blindfold and started to cover her eyes. "Oh, Sasuke."

He looked at her.

"Thanks for bandaging me up." She patted her neck.

He shrugged it off and continued home.

-.-

"N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata knocked on his bedroom door.

He opened it, surprised to see her at his door. "Hinata-sama."

"Um…" Hinata became shy. "I-I have something to do tomorrow, so c-can you go home with out me?"

"What is it?" He leaned against the door frame.

"Oh." She blushed. "I-It's nothing important, j-just something I have to take care of." She smiled.

"Does your father know?"

"… No." Hinata looked down.

Neji looked down at her. "You are going to tell him?"

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded her head.

"Very well. If that is all" he started to close the door.

"A-Actually," Hinata stopped him. "Can you not be so mean to Uchiha-san?" She dare not look at him.

Neji looked at her with curiosity. "Why?"

"B-because, he's Mitsuki-chan's friend and"

Neji held up his hand. "Fine. Just stay away from."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you nii-san."

Neji looked away, blushing a little.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hinata-sama."

Hinat ran down the hall, around the corner, out of sight.

Neji smiled to himself and closed the door.

-.-

"Mitsuki, time to wake up." Mitsuki rubbed her eyes as her dad made breakfast.

"What time is it?" Mitsuki sat in bed, hair wild, half asleep.

"Time to eat and get ready." Kakashi set a plate of food on the table.

Mitsuki yawned as she stretched out. She sat at the table and began to eat.

"Guess what?"

"Hm?" Mitsuki ate her breakfast.

"You're meeting the Hokage tomorrow." Kakashi started eating his breakfast.

"…" Mitsuki processed the info. "What?" Mitsuki almost choked.

"Yea, he wants to meet you." Kakashi finished his food and started putting his dishes away.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well… Okay then." Mitsuki handed her dirty dishes to her dad. "I learned something new."

"What's that?"

"I can look into people's past and future."

"Really?" Kakashi started washing the dishes.

"Yea. I learned Sasuke's past, yesterday…" Mitsuki stared at the floor.

Kakashi sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yea… Makes me almost happy I was the only survivor…" Mitsuki smiled faintly at her dad before getting ready.


	6. Blood Bending

Again sorry if I misspelt some names… '^-^

Hinata woke up early to make an extra lunch. She made sure it was full of food. When she was done, she snuck it into her backpack. She smiled to herself and got ready.

It was lunch and Mitsuki was starving. She quickly ran to the log and began eating lunch.

"Slow down, Mitsuki-chan. You might choke." Hinata sat next to her.

Mitsuki chewed slowly.

"Uh, Mitsuki-chan…" Hinata began to fidget with her fingers again.

Mitsuki noticed this and sighed. "Yes?"

"Um, is it possible, for me to train with you?" Hinata didn't look at her. She just stared at her food.

Mitsuki looked at her. "You mean help me?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled.

"I don't know. Terra can be pretty strict."

"Please?" Hinata was about to touch her arm, but Mitsuki quickly moved away. Hinata noticed this.

"I'm sorry. Uh, we'll see how it works out." Mitsuki sat back down.

"Thank you." Hinata had a wide grin. "Maybe, Uchiha-san can come too?"

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to stay away from him?"

Hinata stared at her food again. "Yes. I don't know why though."

"Have you tried asking your father?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Why not?"

Hinata didn't answer, she just continued eating.

"Mitsuki." Hinata flinched at the voice and instantly stood up.

"I have to go now." Hinata looked at Sasuke, then left.

Mitsuki looked at the roof. Neji watched Hinata leave, then left.

Mitsuki sighed as she threw away her food. "Hey, do you want to help me train today?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Just because."

"Fine." Sasuke looked away.

"You embarrass easy." Mitsuki grinned.

"Shut up." Sasuke ignored her.

"Aww." Mitsuki laughed.

"Shut up. I'm leaving." Sasuke started to walk.

"Sour puss." Mitsuki smiled which quickly faded as she saw a smaller Sasuke run of desperation and fear.

"So protective." Mitsuki mumbled.

Neji ignored it although he knew what she was talking about.

"So what? You don't trust her?" Mitsuki continued taking notes.

"It has nothing to do with you." Neji continued writing.

"Never said it did." Mitsuki smirked.

"Then leave it alone."

"No."

Neji glared.

"Why don't you just give her some space?"

"What's your problem?" Neji said louder than he liked.

"My, my, how noisy you are, watch dog." Mitsuki grinned.

"You" He stopped as he saw a long shadow pass over them.

"Perhaps you would to share with the class, what is so important that you two had to talk during my lesson?" the teacher tapped his book.

"Gladly" Mitsuki took a deep breath, and she was about to speak, but then Ten-ten smacked Lee.

"Lee, how dare you?" Ten-ten crossed her arms.

"Is something wrong?"

Lee rubbed his head. "S-sorry, sensei, please continue."

Mitsuki smiled slyly as she received three burning glares.

It was after school and Hinata ran over to Mitsuki. They both walked to the training grounds where Sasuke was waiting. Hinata stopped as she saw him.

"He's not going to bite, Hinata. I'll make sure to protect you from mean ol' Sasuke." Mitsuki smiled.

"What was that?" Sasuke glared at her.

"Nothing. Now let's get started." Mitsuki created a shadow clone. The Mitsukis grabbed each other's hands and put their foreheads against one another. Chakra was surrounding both of them. Mitsuki smiled and pulled away from the double. The double then transformed into a boy. This boy was their age. He was barefoot with weight bracelets on his wrists and ankles. He had dark brown hair that was in a low ponytail. He wore a sleeveless shirt with shorts.

Mitsuki introduced him. "This is Brock."

Hinata waved and Sasuke just stared at him.

"_Today, you two will help Mitsuki train for long range fights. You two will hide and launch multiple attacks. Mitsuki, you are not to dodge, but to defend. So put on your blindfold and let us commence."_

Mitsuki put on her blindfold and took off her shoes. She stood at the center as Hinata and Sasuke became hidden.

Brock sat on a post and watched. _"Ready. Begin!_"

Mitsuki waited. She tried to pinpoint where they were, but couldn't feel them. _They must be in the trees._ Mitsuki thought as a kunai knife flew at her. Mitsuki just barely felt its presence and dodged it.

"_Don't dodge! Defend!"_

Mitsuki sighed as she felt another. She moved her hand as a stone wall sprouted to block the kunai knife. Suddenly many flew at her. Mitsuki tried to keep up, but they were too fast. They got her on the arms and legs. One almost got her on the neck.

"_Enough!" _Mitsuki took off her blindfold. She looked around to see how many knives were thrown. There were no more than 15. _"Mitsuki, you're not moving quickly enough. You need to react faster."_

"I know, but it's hard. I could barely sense them."

Hinata and Sasuke could hear every word. Sasuke was sitting on a branch, with his back against the trunk. Hinata sat on a branch with her feet dangling._ "No excuses!"_ Hinata flinched at his shrill voice. She tried to cover her ears. She tried to block out the constant scolding. She recognized those loud, harsh words.

"_Again. But this time get it right!" _Brock jumped then sat on the post.

Mitsuki sighed as she put the blindfold on. This time she sat on the floor.

"_Begin!"_

Mitsuki felt the earth. She blocked the first wave. Then she pinpointed where they were. Mitsuki smiled to herself. She stood up, still blocking the sharp objects. Then she threw her fists, causing the ground to shake. Then a yelp followed. Hinata fell out. She rubbed her backside, but then jumped.

_Rocks?_ She ran as they were trying to catch her.

Mitsuki smiled, enjoying the chase. Then she felt a strong force coming her way. She looked to its direction, just in time to stop it.

Sasuke jumped back as the earth tried to catch him. He flew back to the trees.

Mitsuki was grinning now. She was having fun. _I'm the cat. You're the mouse. Try to escape, but I will catch you because_ Mitsuki still made movements as she tried to catch Hinata, until her smile grew. _ You're in my house._ Mitsuki cornered Hinata.

Hinata looked around, trying to find an escape.

_Let's see how you fight._ Mitsuki commanded the attack.

The rocks formed into concentrated pebbles as they flew at Hinata. Hinata reacted immediately, breaking each pebble and stone. She then ran again.

Sasuke saw this and smiled before he was surrounded as well.

"Don't let your guard down, Sasuke!" Mitsuki yelled as she flung stones at him.

Sasuke smiled, as he dodged each one and ran at Mitsuki.

"Come." Mitsuki smiled as she felt Hinata and Sasuke running at her. Mitsuki tried to slow them down, but it was too late. Sasuke and Hinata were in the air. Mitsuki was prepared. Mitsuki formed a dust cloud, blinding Sasuke, but not Hinata. The wind blew, revealing the results.

Mitsuki had Hinata, but Sasuke had her.

Brock smirked. _"Very good."_ They all backed off.

"U-Um." Hinata put her knife away. "I have a lunch prepared." Hinata offered.

Brock sighed. "_Very well." _He said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Mitsuki smiled.

They all sat in a circle and ate Hinata's prepared lunch.

"This is good." Mitsuki smiled. "Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

Hinata didn't look at Sasuke.

"It's too sweet." Sauske said.

"You don't like things sweet?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Mitsuki smiled.

Hinata smiled too. "Next time, I won't make it sweet."

"How about spicy?" Mitsuki suggested.

"Yes." Hinata smiled. They continued eating then continued training. They trained until the sun started to set.

They were exhausted.

"_Good."_ Brock said before disappearing again.

"Thanks, you guys." Mitsuki smiled at them as she fell on her butt, leaning on her hands.

"Um, is it possible to continue training with you?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. If you can handle it." Mitsuki looked at Sasuke. "You're always welcome too, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the trees.

"You can join next time too!" Mitsuki yelled at the trees. "Watch dog!"

"Huh?" Hinata turned around and saw Neji emerge from the trees. "Nii-san?"

Neji glared at Mitsuki. "I'm not a watch dog! I have a name!"

"I know that." Mitsuki stood up. "All dogs have names."

"Why you"

"N-Nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"And you!" he turned to Hinata. "You are not allowed to be near him!" Neji pointed to Sasuke without breaking his gaze.

"I-I know, but"

"No buts, we're going home!" He grabbed her hand and started to pull.

"How much did you see?" Sasuke asked.

Neji turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Did you feel the ground shake? Did you see the earth move? Did you watch me?" Mitsuki looked at him serious.

"What are you talking about?" Neji looked at them. "I just came and saw you three talking."

"Thank goodness." Hinata sighed.

Neji flinched at that comment. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing." Hinata looked guilty.

"You're hiding something." Neji looked at her closely. "What?"

Mitsuki looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded then Mitsuki walked over to them. "Why don't you leave her alone, watch dog?"

"This doesn't concern you!" Neji glared before falling to the floor.

"Nii-san!" Hinata put her hand on him.

"Don't worry. He's just knocked out." Mitsuki smiled. "He's going to wake up in his room." Mitsuki looked at Sasuke. "Right?"

"I'm not carrying him." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Come on. Just this once." Mitsuki pleaded.

"Fine." Sasuke picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He grunted.

"Too heavy?" Mitsuki asked. Sasuke looked away. She then helped Neji down and they both carried him with each arm around one's shoulder. "Let's go, Hinata."

"Are you sure?" Hinata was worried.

"Yea. Come on."

"Okay." Hinata grabbed her stuff, then they tried to jump from branch to branch, but it was too hard.

"This will take forever." Mitsuki complained. "I can carry him." Mitsuki had Neji on her back, now. "Okay." They continued on. "Hinata when we get there, distract anyone near Neji's room. Sasuke and I will get him into his room through the window."

"Okay." Hinata and Sasuke weren't sure if it was going to work.

"Go around the back. His room should be 5 windows down to the left." Hinata explained.

"Okay, we got it."

"I'll unlock it from the inside." Hinata walked into the house. She was greeted by some servants. When she was alone she ran to Neji's room. She stopped whenever there were people by.

Mitsuki and Sasuke counted to 15, before sneaking in. They got to the window.

Sasuke knocked on the glass. Hinata opened it and Sasuke snuck in.

Mitsuki heaved Neji over the window sill. Sasuke and Hinata placed him on his bed.

They sighed of relief until a knock came. Sasuke jumped out the window. Hinata grabbed Neji's shoes and jumped out.

A servant opened the door. She noticed the window was opened. She looked out the window. Sasuke, Hinata and Mitsuki were right under the window.

"Hm." The servant shrugged then closed the window. Hinata took a peak through the window.

"Neji-sama." The servant shook him.

Neji started to wake up. "Hm…" He opened his eyes, then rose up. "Hinata?"

"Master." The servant looked at him.

"Uh." Neji grabbed his head, trying to remember what happened.

"The head master would like to see you."

Hinata eyes widened. She then ran.

"Hinata?" Mitsuki and Sasuke saw her run. They followed. They were in the front now, hiding in the garden.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hinata quickly waved, then ran in the house.

"Wonder what's wrong." Mitsuki said as they snuck to the outside. Easily climbing over the wall, and walking back to the training grounds. "Well that was fun."

"Sure."

"Geez, you're so emotionless Sasuke." Mitsuki laughed.

"You need to be more careful."

"What do you mean?"

"You almost got caught. That Hyuuga could've found out."

"Oh, don't worry. Everything's fine, right?"

"For now." Sasuke didn't look at her.

"You seem to care about it more than me." Mitsuki said.

"Whatever." When they arrived at the training grounds. They grabbed their stuff.

"Ah." Mitsuki looked up and instantly dropped her stuff.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mitsuki walked toward the river. She took off her shoes and stepped into the water. She flinched at the coldness. "It's just that" She began to move. "It's a full moon tonight." She began to dance with the water.

Sasuke watched her as she smiled and laughed as if she was actually dancing with someone. Mitsuki continued to move gracefully as the water formed thin streams that followed her hands. Sasuke slightly smiled until he realized, then immediately let it go. He was about to turn to leave, until he froze.

"Sasuke?" Mitsuki looked in horror as she saw him float in the air. Sasuke dropped as she dropped her hands. Mitsuki ran to him. "Sasuke, Sasuke??" Mitsuki had held his head.

"What happened?" Mitsuki looked at him.

"I don't know." Sasuke rose up. "It was weird." He looked at her. "I was going to leave, but then suddenly, my body froze. I couldn't move at all. Then I just dropped. It was"

"_Blood bending."_


	7. The same

Sorry if I screw up some info. Like if someone knew something that they aren't supposed to know according to the book… if that makes sense. Well anyway back to the story. Oh wait, I'll try to do a chapter per week. Okay thanks for reading this far and please continue. ^-^

* * *

"Blood bending?"

"_Yes. When the moon is its fullest, that's when water bending is its strongest. Blood bending requires a lot of power and a great level of skill. This is the most dangerous thing about water bending. Because anything is made from water, you can bend almost anything. Blood included."_

"Luna, why do I feel like we had this conservation before?"

"_Because we did. You just don't remember."_

"Mitsuki?" Sasuke snapped his fingers.

Mitsuki woke up.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What? I…" Mitsuki was thinking too much. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Mitsuki smiled. "Yes. Well" Mitsuki stood up. "I should be getting home."

"Wait," Sasuke grabbed her arm. "What aren't you telling me?"

Mitsuki looked to the trees. "I have to go." Her dad emerged.

Sasuke dropped his hand.

Mitsuki ran to Kakashi. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke." She waved before leaving.

Sasuke knew that she wasn't really smiling at all.

"Something wrong?"

Hinata was trying to slow her breathing. She didn't want her father to worry or become suspicious. "I-I wanted to ask, if I can come home late from now on?"

"Why?"

"I've been training." Hinata tried to be careful with her words.

"Why can't you train here?"

"I can, it's just that…" Hinata searched for a reason.

"Master." A servant voiced from behind a door.

"Yes?"

"Neji-sama is here." The servant opened the door and bowed as Neji walked through.

"Very well, Hinata." Her father waved her off.

"Thank you Father." Hinata nervously bowed and looked at Neji. "Neji-nii-san. I hope you had a good nap."

"Nap?"

"Yes, when we got home, you told me that you were going to take a nap." Hinata smiled.

"I did?" Neji looked confused.

"Don't you remember?"

Neji held his head. He noticed her father looked at him. "Y-yes. Now I remember."

"Well, I'm going to my room now." She bowed one more time then left. When she arrived at her room, she made sure her door was tightly closed. Her face was red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she lied to her father. She couldn't believe that Mitsuki's plan worked. Although Hinata did these sins, she felt extremely happy. She didn't know why. She felt bad for lying, but she felt happier for some reason. She jumped onto her bed and squealed into her pillow.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji came barging in.

"N-nii-san, what's wrong?" She covered herself with her pillow, not that she was naked; she was just embarrassed.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream."

"N-no, I'm fine. Thank you." Hinata calmed down. "Was there something that you needed?"

"Yes. When did we get home?" Neji put his knife away.

"After school, I don't when exactly. It was sometime in the afternoon." Hinata was amazed at how she could lie so easily.

"I see. It's just that I don't remember." Neji tried to remember, but he just couldn't.

"Maybe you were so tired that you forgot. The nap must have wiped your mind, or… or…" Hinata wasn't making any sense. "something like that?"

"…" Neji just sighed. "Were you with the Uchiha again?"

Hinata turned red. "W-what? What would make you ask that?" Then Hinata's mind pinged. "Why did he say something?" Hinata was in Neji's face now. "Did you talk to him?"

"N-no." Neji was surprised at how she reacted. "It's just that, I had a weird dream. We were at the training grounds and that Uchiha and Mitsuki were there too. Weird huh?"

Hinata laughed nervously. "Y-yes, weird."

"Well, I'm sorry for barging in."

"No, please. You were just doing what you were told." Hinata smiled faintly.

"Well, I'll be going now, Hinata-sama."

"Goodbye Nii-san." Hinata shut her door. She walked to her bed. She sighed of relief. "That was close."

"Are you okay, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki was sitting on the bed, staring at her hands. She replayed what happened at the training grounds over and over again. "Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked up.

"What happened?"

"I…" Mitsuki closed her hands into fists. "I'm never water bending again."

"Why?"

"I remembered. I remembered what happened after. On our way here, I remember. When I was sleeping, I was talking to Luna. She told me what I did."

"You mean…"

"I did it again…" Mitsuki started to tremble as tears formed. "I could have killed him…" Mitsuki was crying now.

"Mitsuki…" Kakashi hugged her.

Mitsuki hugged him so tight. She was crying and crying as she hid her head into his chest. "I didn't mean to. I-I honestly didn't mean to." She wailed.

"It's okay." Kakashi hugged her tighter. He hugged her until she finally stopped crying. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

Kakashi tucked her in bed. He sighed, then looked out the window. He opened it and climbed to the roof. "Did you hear anything?"

"…"

"It's best that you let her apologize first. Then you can ask questions. I don't know how much she told you about herself, but she's been through a lot."

He looked at him.

"Not that you haven't but please don't ask about her past. It's best that she forgets it." Kakashi sighed, then turned to go back. "Same goes for you. It's best that you forget the past, Sasuke."

Sasuke saw him leave then stared at the moon. He made a fist and gritted his teeth. "Itachi." He stood up and went back to his home.

"Sir, they're here."

"Good, let them in." He put down his pen and set aside the papers. "Welcome." He walked around his desk and looked at Mitsuki. "I'm the Hokage. Nice to meet you, Mitsuki." He held out his hand.

Kakashi was standing behind Mitsuki. Mitsuki hesitated. She knew that she might see his past or future. She didn't want to take that risk, but she didn't want to be rude.

Mitsuki faintly smiled and waved shyly instead.

"Forgive her, she's shy around strangers." Kakashi smiled.

"It's fine. Kakashi, how are you?"

"Fine, sir. Thank you."

"So how do you like my village? I hope the people have been nice to you."

Mitsuki nodded.

"Have you made many friends?"

Mitsuki nodded again. She didn't like the fact that he was talking to her like a child, even if she was a child.

"Good. It's okay Mitsuki, you don't have to be shy." The Hokage gently smiled.

"Forgive us, but we must be going. Mitsuki has to go to school."

"Oh, yes, Mitsuki you're in a class, ahead of your age."

"Yes."

"You must be smart."

"Not really. I just know that stuff already." Mitsuki smiled.

"Good. Well, you must be off. Have a nice day."

Mitsuki turned to leave, but then stopped and bowed to him. "I'm sorry for not shaking your hand before." Mitsuki looked away. "I just"

"It's okay. I know." Hokage looked straight at her. "I know."

"…" Mitsuki was a little surprised. "W-well, thank you for allowing me to live here."

"Sure. Bye, now." Hokage smiled as the door closed.

"Are you sure it's safe for that girl to be here?"

"Yes. It's fine. If Naruto is safe, then surely she will be safe." _Even if she has two._

"What did you think?"

"He's nice. Sorry, I didn't shake his hand, Dad. I just didn't want to"

"It's okay."

"But it must have made you look bad."

"Mitsuki, it's okay." Kakashi hugged her. "Now have fun at school." He waved as she waved, then left.

"It worked!" Hinata said.

"What did?" Mitsuki asked.

"The plan. Neji thought it was all a dream." Hinata had a huge grin.  
"Good. See I told you." Mitsuki smiled, but then spotted someone. Mitsuki suddenly had a burning sensation in her chest. She stared at the boy with blonde hair again. _The same thing happened last time. _He just stared back at her, then walked away.

"Mitsuki?" Hinata shook her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just zoned out." Mitsuki shook her head.

"Well, I have to go. See you after school." Hinata waved and left. She passed Sasuke and whispered something as she passed him.

Sasuke continued to walk and sat on the log. He looked at Neji, who was on the roof again. Neji smirked then left.

Mitsuki suddenly remembered everything that happened yesterday and became nervous. She didn't look at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. He noticed people were too close, so he stood up and grabbed her arm. "Come on." He looked down into the trees. He started to skid down the hill. He saw the flat land, and jumped. He landed perfectly. Mitsuki soon followed. "Go ahead."

"I'm sorry." Mitsuki said. She looked panicked. "It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean to." Mitsuki bowed.

"Fine."

Mitsuki looked up. "Huh?"

"I said, Fine. You're forgiven, whatever. So stop bowing." Sasuke looked at her.

"Just like that?"

"Yea. It's not like you did it on purpose, right?"

"…" Mitsuki smiled. "Right."

"So, are you going to tell me what you did to me?" Sasuke sat down.

"I blood bended."

He waited for her to finish.

"I did it before. I just forgot that I did it. It only happens when the moon is full… I think." Mitsuki sighed. "I can bend anything that has water in it. That's how I was able to bend the blood in your body. The full moon gave me the power to do so. I'm sorry again. I should've remembered. I should've been more careful."

"Is that it?"

Mitsuki nodded.

Sasuke stood up and sighed. He walked pass her and patted her head. "It's okay." He looked back at her. "We better get back to class."

"Right." Mitsuki smiled as she easily earth bended her way up. Sasuke scowled at her, but then looked down and noticed that he was atop a moving cliff. They stopped a few inches from the top. They could see the log. They jumped and were on school grounds.

The bell rang and they both ran to class.

"Were you with Hinata-sama yesterday?" Neji passed a note to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smiled. "When?"

"After school?"

Mitsuki's smile grew, but then she fixed her face into a confused look. "No. Why?" Mitsuki looked at him.

"Just wondering."

"Don't you walk her home?"

"Yea, but I don't remember walking her home."

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"No."

The bell rang for the school to end. "Don't worry about it. It'll probably come back to you when you least expect it." Mitsuki said and smiled. She waved bye, then left.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you wait for me at the training grounds? I'll meet you there. I have to do something."

"Okay." Hinata went ahead.

Mitsuki looked around and spotted him. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was talking to a teacher with a scar across his nose. Mitsuki hid. The boy waved good bye, then left. Mitsuki followed, making sure to keep well hidden. The boy went to his house. Mitsuki saw him let himself in. "Hmm." Mitsuki touched the steps and felt his vibrations. _It's a one bedroom, one bath. He has a small apartment to himself. Where's his parents? _

"Hey!"

Mitsuki looked up.

He was atop the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Uh." Mitsuki panicked. "I came here, to… say hi?"

"…" He wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry. I was following you."

"Why?"

"Because…" Mitsuki wanted to know why she kept getting a burning sensation in her chest whenever she looked at him. Mitsuki sighed. "I have to go." Mitsuki started to walk away, but then the boy stopped her.

"Why were you following me?"

"You're hurting me." Mitsuki winced.

"Oh sorry." He dropped his hand.

"What's your name?" Mitsuki asked.

"What? You were following me, but you don't even know my name?"

"Sorry?" Mitsuki faintly smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

"I'm"

"I know who you are. I remember you. Now why were you following me?"

"I don't know."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know why I was following you. Sorry." Mitsuki turned to leave, but then stopped. "Why are you always alone?"

"Hm?"

"Yea, now that I think about it, you're always alone."

"I guess no one's explained it to you."

"What?"

"I'm possessed by a demon." Naruto looked away.

"…" Mitsuki processed the info. Then she smiled. Naruto noticed this and was surprised at how huge her smile was. "You are? That's great!"

"W-what?" Naruto never seen someone react like that.

"I'm happy. Uzamaki, I'm happy that you're possessed by a demon." Mitsuki was so excited. Someone was like her.

"Why?"

"Because!" Mitsuki was about to grab his hands, but then stopped. "Because, because, I'm the same as you." Mitsuki smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Mitsuki held out her hand. "I'm Mitsuki Savesque, possessor of the water demon; Luna, and the earth demon; Terra."

Naruto looked at her then her hand. He smiled then took it. "Naruto Uzamaki, possessor of the 9-tailed fox demon."

"It doesn't have a name?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh." They both laughed. "Sorry I was following you… again. It's just that, ever since I first saw you, I had a burning sensation in my chest. I didn't know why, so I followed you."

"Okay." He smiled. "You can call me Naruto."

"Okay." She smiled. "You can call me Mitsuki."

Mitsuki remembered that she had to train. "Well I have to go. Maybe I can see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." He waved and watched her run out of sight.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata saw Sasuke waiting.

"… Where's Mitsuki?"

"She said that she would meet us here." Hinata fidgeted. She wasn't supposed to be near him, but she was. She thought it would be okay as long as she wasn't alone with him, but she was.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me. It's not like I'm going to attack you."

"R-right. Sorry." Hinata still fidgeted. Sasuke was sitting on the post and Hinata was standing. "Um, about lunch…"

Sasuke looked at her.

Hinata averted his gaze. "I-I know why my f-father doesn't want me around you."

Sasuke kept looking at her.

Hinata didn't like this. She felt pressured. She tried to look at him, but couldn't. "S-sorry Uchiha-san, but c-can you not look at me, so intently?" Hinata knew that it sounded rude, but she didn't know how else to ask him. Hinata looked up to see if he stopped, but then stepped back. He was right in front of her. "I-I didn't mean to sound rude, but…" Hinata started to see images in her head. "It's just that your gaze is so cold it reminds me of my father."

Sasuke kept looking at her.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata started to look back at him. She was trying to remember that it's just Sasuke, it's only Sasuke. But her father kept popping up. She started to feel the pressure. She could hear those harsh words. "S-stop." She whispered. Sasuke kept looking at her. "Stop Sasuke!" Hinata pushed him back.

Sasuke was a little surprised that she pushed him.

"I told you that I don't like it!" Hinata covered her face. "I don't… I don't…" She fell to her knees. "It's disapproving. It's disappointing. I'm sorry I can't meet your expectations. I'm sorry I'm not good enough." Hinata didn't realize that she was confessing to Sasuke. All she thought of was her father. She felt tears coming.

"I'm not him."

Hinata looked up as a tear escaped.

"I'm not your father. I'm not disapproving. I'm not disappointed. I don't have expectations for you to meet. I think you are fine the way you are."

Hinata was surprised at this. _Is he trying to make me feel better?_ Hinata smiled. She wiped her tears as she stood up. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just turned away; blushing a little. "Whatever."

Hinata smiled at his response. She started to laugh. Sasuke looked at her as she was laughing. She was holding her stomach until she started to calm down. She wiped her tears away. "You're really kind, Sasuke-kun. I feel much better now." She skipped to the stream and splashed her face with water.

Mitsuki was leaning against a tree and smiled. She emerged from the trees. "Sorry I was late. I had to take care of something."

"Mitsuki-chan!" Hinata ran up to her. "I brought a lunch again. This time" She looked at Sasuke. "I made sure not to make it too sweet. I made it a little spicy."

"Awesome. Let's get started" A shadow clone emerged. "then after training, let's eat."

Brock started the training. Hinata watched Sasuke try to attack Mitsuki. She smiled to herself. _Thank you, Sasuke._


	8. Her decision

I've decided to separate passages with this -.- that means that time moved on, or they're at some other place. So anyway please continue to read. ^-^

* * *

Mitsuki sighed as she put her hands on the fence. She looked down below and saw people walking in and out of the hospital. She held her head trying to remember. "I can't believe I have amnesia." Long story short, Naruto came to training, Sasuke and Naruto fought, Naruto threw rock aiming at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged, rock hit Mitsuki. There were many ways this could have been avoided, for example she could've dodged but then it would habd hit Hinata because Mitsuki was distracted with helping Hinata. Oh well...

"Mitsuki?"

She turned around to see her dad. She smiled.

"Do you remember anything?"

"… I think so, but… I'm not quite sure. I think I'm having flashbacks. I remember a lady. She had short light brown hair with brown eyes."

"Is she smiling?"

"Yes."

"That's Kisa Savesque. She's your mother."

"Oh. Well where is she?"

Kakashi looked away. "She's…"

"Mitsuki-chan!" Hinata came running. "I made you lunch. I made your favorite foods, so you might remember."

"Oh thanks, Hi… Hi… Hinata?"

"Yes." She smiled as she left with Hinata back to her room.

"Kisa…" Kakashi didn't know what to do. _Can I really tell her that she… No. I'll let her choose._

"This is really good. I like them all. I like how it's sweet and spicy." Mitsuki smiled.

"Yup."

Mitsuki stared out the window. "Hinata?"

"Hm?"

Mitsuki stared at her. "Um… I remember some things. I remember a boy with long black hair. He has the same eyes as you."

Hinata smiled. "You're thinking of my cousin, Neji Hyuuga. You have the same class as him."

"But I thought I was in your class?"

"You were, but then you went ahead I guess."

"Oh… Well I remember other boys. I remember one in particular that keeps coming up. He had blonde hair with blue eyes."

Hinata blushed. "You've been t-thinking about Naruto-kun?"

"You know him too?"

"… Well not exactly, but he's in my class. Naruto Uzamaki." Hinata smiled to herself. "Anyone else?"

"Yes, one more. This boy has the same hair color as you. He has deep dark eyes and… he never smiles... at least as far as I can remember."

Hinata smiled again. "Sasuke Uchiha. He was the first person you met when you came. I guess you can say he's your first friend."

"Friend? Why would I be friends with someone like him? He seems cold… distant…"

"Why not be friends with him?" Hinata stood up. "Sasuke isn't cold at all. Yea he's a little distant and maybe quiet, but he's kind. He's kind and understanding. He listens when no one else will, he's" Hinata stopped as she heard someone step through the door. She turned around and her face went deep red.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha?" Mitsuki smiled.

"I-I" Hinata just grabbed her stuff and ran past him.

"I wonder what's wrong." Mitsuki tilted her head. Then she finally realized. She could be dense sometimes. "Ohhh… Wow that could be embarrassing. So how much did you hear exactly?"

He scowled at her. "Enough. And just for the record, you and I aren't friends." He turned and left.

"But… if we aren't then what are we?"

It's been a week and Mitsuki still hasn't remembered everything. Hinata hasn't spoken to Sasuke at all since that incident either. Mitsuki hung around with her friends, trying to remember what they did together. She's been everywhere they could think of. Mitsuki was frustrated that she could barely remember her life.

"Mitsuki. Pack your things, we're going on a trip."

"A trip? Where?"

"…" He picked up the picture Kisa. "To your home village."

Mitsuki felt a sudden urge of rejection and fear. She started to tremble and grow angry.

Kakashi watched her as she went through the emotions. "We have to go. It's the fastest way to make you remember. As soon as you see it, you'll remember… **everything**."

"… I don't think I want to." Mitsuki held herself. "I'm scared for some reason. I'm scared and anxious at the same time. I want to go, but I can't. I'm trembling, but I don't know why." Mitsuki looked up at Kakashi. "Why do I feel like crying? Why am I starting to feel this deep hatred… of myself?"

Kakashi hugged her. "Because your body doesn't want to remember. Your body wants to forget."

"Why?"

"… Bacause something terrible happened. Something that was unforgettable."

"… Then, if it's so awful, why would you want to make me remember?"

"…" Kakashi looked away. "Because it's a part of you. But now that know about it, I'll give you a choice. You can go on living, forgetting your past before you came to the leaf village. If you choose this then you must promise never to remember, never to visit that place again. **Or** you can let me take you to where you were born, to where you're from, to where your mother is buried."

Mitsuki looked at Kakashi. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to know, but then she doesn't **need** to know. "I… I don't know."

Kakashi sighed. "Why don't you go for a midnight swim? You always went for a swim whenever you needed to think. I'll ask you again tomorrow."

Mitsuki walked to the stream by the training grounds. She didn't feel like going to a swim. Instead she just let her feet feel the cold water.

"Can't sleep?"

Mitsuki turned around, finding Hinata smiling at her. She stared back at the stream.

Hinata sat next to her, feet in the water. "Something wrong Mitsuki?"

"Hinata… If you had the choice to remember something painful… something terrible… something that was-is part of you… would you?" Mitsuki stared at her.

"…" Hinata stared at the stream. "That's a hard question." Hinata sighed. "Would it matter if I told you my answer?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a choice you, Mitsuki Savesque, have to make on your own. Without my influence or anyone else's." Hinata smiled.

Mitsuki rested her head on her shoulder. "Were you always so smart?"

"I would like to think so." She smiled.

"So, do yo have a crush on Sasuke?"

Hinata turned instantly red. "N-No! Of course not!"

"Okay. Just checking."

"Why?"

"No, it' just, back at the hospital. You were really defending him."

"Well it's just that you made Sasuke sound like a bad guy when he's not." Hinata smiled to herself again. "He just doesn't want to be too close."

"And you would know?"

Hinata blushed.

Mitsuki laughed. "I think you two are closer than either of you think."

"What does that mean?" Hinata stared at her.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart?"

"Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki just laughed. "I just saw a glimpse of your future is all."

"And you saw Sasuke?"

Mitsuki smiled cunningly. "I'm not telling."

"Mitsuki!"

"Oh come on." Mitsuki stood up. "Let's have a sleep over at your place."

Mitsuki and Hinata laughed as Hinata told her stories of them. Hinata and Mitsuki shared Hinata's bed. "Hinata, are you awake?"

Hinata eyes were closed, but she was awake. "Yes."

"I've decided to go."

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Whatever it is, it might change me. I don't know how, but"

"It's okay Mitsuki." Hinata pressed her forehead to Mitsuki's. She closed her eyes and grabbed Mitsuki's hands together. "I pray that you will be okay. What ever it is, how ever bad it is, how ever painful it is, Mitsuki will be Mitsuki. Please be safe on your journey. Please come back. I pray that Mitsuki will be just fine." Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smiled as a tear escaped. "Thanks, Hinata. You're my very bestest friend."

"You too. Now, get some sleep." Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. She fell asleep soundly. Mitsuki however, didn't. She got out of bed and opened Hinata's window. She climbed out and went to the roof. She stared at the moon as it shined bright with the sparkling stars. She thought of all the people she met. "I'm Mitsuki Savesque, possessor of the water demon; Luna and possessor of the earth demon; Terra." She sighed before going to back to the room and climbing into bed. She smiled before falling fast asleep.


	9. Her dream

**Okay the first part is a dream and it's being told from Mitsuki's point of view. then next part is from the 3rd person. Please contune to read. ^.^**

* * *

"AAHHHH!!!"

"Ah Ha Ha Ha!!!"

"Mitsuki." She picked me up and hid me in the floor boards. "Don't make a sound, understand? Keep quiet and don't come out, no matter what you hear or see." She kissed me on the forehead and put me in the ground. "I love you."

She covered the light with floor boards. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I must be-

"Hey!" The door broke open.

"What do you want?" I heard her voice.

"I heard a possessor of an elemental demon is here. I heard it was a girl." I peaked through the cracks. The man pointed the tip of his sword to her throat. I held my chest, feeling it burn.

"She's not here."

"You know who it is?" The man walked closer.

"No, I don't. I've never heard of a possessor living here."

"I think you're lying. Tell me the truth and maybe," He slid his sword down her neck. "I might just let you live, unharmed."

"I'm telling you the truth, now please leave!" She stared at him.

"…" He looked around and noticed a picture on the dresser. It was the picture of me and mom. "You're lying. I'm assuming that it's only you two. You have a little girl and I'm guessing that little girl has no father. One who gives birth to a possessor becomes pregnant while being a virgin. Now where is she?"

"She's not here." My mother looked away. "She's long gone by now."

He smacked her down. Mom. He climbed on top of her then whistled with his two fingers. "Boys, we got ourselves a liar! She needs to be taught a lesson!"

I watched as my mom tried to push him off of her. More men came in and watched. They laughed at my mother's pain and screams. I tried to look away, I tried to block out the screams. I tried to ignore the burning coming from inside me. I dared to look again, she tried to stop screaming. For my sake? Or for their displeasure? Then I felt it. Something wet splashed on top of my head. I looked up to see my mother crying.

"I'm done with her." The man said.

The men went outside and the screams continued.

"It's your turn. I must admit, I would hate to kill such a beauty like you, but it must be done." The man licked his sword, then pointed it at her stomach. No, don't. Tears started to stream down my face.

My eyes widen as I heard her faint voice. "Goodbye." She said before I saw half of the sword, shining in my face. Then I saw the floor boards start to turn dark from the blood. Then I saw her blood drops. "Mom?" I whispered without thinking.

"…" The man looked around. He must have heard me. I covered my mouth, trying to keep myself from screaming.

He walked around, then stopped. I saw the bottom if his foot atop me. He looked down as he heard the hollowness. Then I blinked at the light as he removed the floor boards.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems she was lying still." He picked me up. I saw my mother's dead body as he held me up. I made him drop me and I crawled to mom.

"Mom?" I shook her. "Mom?" Her eyes were open and she had a smile on her face. "Mom!" I cried. "Wake up, wake up!" I screamed as the man pulled my hair.

"You mommy's dead, little girl." He whispered in my ear. "I've been looking for the possessor." He looked into my eyes. "Purple eyes. You must be her."

"…" I stared at her body. The burning overcame my body until it suddenly stopped. "You bastard."

"What?" The man dropped me. "You little"

"You are a coward. Killing defenseless people." I turned to him. Tears streamed down my face. "Let's see how you like it." I moved my hands as the blood from my mother's body smacked him in the face.

He fell backward. "You are"

I looked down at him with my mother's blood covering my hands. "I am Mitsuki Savesque. I possess the water demon, _Luna_." I dropped my mother's blood and grabbed his throat. "I shall kill you and your band of thieves." I stared into his eyes. "You will regret ever laying a finger on my mother." I moved my fingers and made his body obey.

"W-What are you doing?"

I threw him through the wall. I stepped out noticing my surrounding. Houses were on fire, bodies were all over the place. There was so much blood. I smirked. "Thank you. Now I can kill all of you with the blood that was shed by your hands." I looked to the full moon and smiled.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Men ran toward me with swords as the man tried to escape. I stopped the group of men in their tracks. "I'll kill you instantly." I squeezed my hand into a fist. Their bodies burst and blood splatter everywhere. I smiled even more. More. More. More! I must have more! "I shall have all of their blood!" I laughed menacingly as I ran to the next group. Each group splattering blood onto me as I chased the man who killed my mother. "Run! Run! Run if you can! I will find you and kill you!" I laughed as I ran after the man. I could hear the fear in scream. I could see the fear in his run. I smelled his fear from his sweat. I laughed at his cowardice. Finally I caught him. I wound up in front of him. "Boo." I said and he stopped in his tracks. He screamed of terror and cried for forgiveness. He pleaded for his life, bowing to me. "You want my forgiveness?" I pulled his hair as he did me. I came to his ear and whispered. "I don't want it. I want my mother." I made him look me in the eyes.

"B-blue? Who are you?"

"I am _Luna_. You will not be forgiven for the sins you have committed in this land. You will pay for your crimes just like the others." A smile crawled on my face. I held my hand up. "Now." I looked into his terrified eyes and saw a tear escape before I closed my hand. "Die." I said as blood splattered on my face. I stared at his headless body. All the bodies of the bandits were headless. I walked slowly to my mother's body. I dragged her outside in the center of the village. I fell to my knees and held my mother. I looked around taking in my surrounding one last time. Bodies, bodies, bodies, blood, blood, blood. The villagers were slaughtered and the bandits were decapitated. It was all shined in the flames of the houses. I stood up and focused. I moved my arms and felt the blood soaked in the earth rise to my command. I spread the blood out over the land as it burned. I smiled one last time and let it rain. I looked up at the moon as it rained blood. I looked toward the entrance of the village as I heard the gate creak open. A man with a headband and mask came forward. He became soaked in my sanctuary of raining blood. I held my mother tight. He looked down at me.

"Do you remember me? I use to know your mother. She and I were close friends. I'm Kakashi Hatake." He stared into my eyes.

I stared at the man and took his hand. Then I looked at him again, blinking my eyes a few times. I looked at him then my mother's body. He stared at my eyes then at my mother's. He closed them with his hand.

"Let her, rest in peace."

"Mom!" I screamed as I hugged her. I cried and cried until no more tears came out.

-.-

"Mitsuki?" Hinata woke up and noticed Mitsuki was crying. "Mitsuki!" Hinata shook her. "Mitsuki, wake up!"

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong?" Neji came in as she heard his heiress scream.

"She won't wake up, Neji!" Hinata pointed to Mitsuki as she moved around and cried. "Help her Nii-san!"

Neji walked over to Mitsuki and shook her. Then he walked out and came back with a bucket. He splashed water on her face.

Mitsuki instantly awoke and jumped from Hinata's bed. She was on top of Neji with her hands around his throat.

"Mitsuki stop!" Hinata pushed Mitsuki off of Neji. Hinata didn't want to, but she had to.

Mitsuki fell back and looked around. She looked scared and defensive. She stared at everyone and attacked again.

This time Neji was ready. He held her down as she struggled. "Hinata-sama, please call her father!"

Hinata ran out the room and was on the phone.

"Calm down Mitsuki-chan!"

Mitsuki struggled, then started to bend without thinking. Neji saw the water rise then dodged the first strike.

Mitsuki smiled at this. She looked menacing as her eyes turned a deep blue.

"Mitsuki-chan, I don't want to hurt you."

Mitsuki looked at Neji then the doorway as she saw servants gather.

"Get away from here!" Neji commanded and the servants obeyed.

"T-The master must know about this." A servant said before fleeing.

Mitsuki attacked again, trying to smack Neji.

Neji kept dodging waiting for an opportunity to strike back.

"Nii-san, I called" Hinata stopped and screamed.

Neji pushed her down making both of them dodge Mitsuki's attack. Mitsuki was throwing icicles now.

Neji stood up and told Hinata to go to her father, but it was too late because he was standing behind them. "What is this?

Mitsuki looked at him.

"Get out of this house! Now!"

Mitsuki smiled. "Make me."

He stepped in front of Neji and Hinata.

"Father"

Neji stopped her.

He held out his hands and stared at her with his Byakugan.

Mitsuki started to laugh, but then stopped. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

Hinata's father calmed down and stared firmly at Kakashi. "Please leave." He said then turned away. He walked out grabbing Hinata's hand in the process.

"F-Father" Hinata didn't finish, she was silenced at the command of his stare. She silently followed him without question.

"Neji." Kakashi said as he picked up Mitsuki. "Please don't say anything. It would be best to never speak of this incident again." Kakashi walked passed him. "I'll be back for her things." He continued and ran when he was out of sight.


	10. Her goodbye

**So yea, this is the last chapter of Luna. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading this far and adding it to your favorites for those who did. I enjoyed writing this story. So thanks for reading this far. ^****-^**

* * *

"Mitsuki?" Kakashi touched her cheek.

"…" Mitsuki opened her eyes.

Kakashi sighed as he noticed that they were purple. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Mitsuki looked around, noticing that she was in her house. "Why am I here? Wasn't I at Hinata's house?" Mitsuki held her head. "I was…" Mitsuki suddenly gasped. She remembered her dream clearly. "Dad!" She grabbed his arms. "I-I know" Mitsuki eyes started to shed tears. "I know what happened. I-I know how my mother died. I know what I did. I. I." She started to cry again.

Kakashi sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Mitsuki looked at him. "No… I… It's best that I know." Mitsuki tried to smile, but couldn't. "I think…" Kakashi helped her up. "I should take a bath." Kakashi walked her to the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back. Do you want anything?"

Mitsuki shook her head, then closed the door.

Kakashi touched the door as Mitsuki leaned against it. "I'm sorry."

-.-

"Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, I don't want you hanging around her anymore."

"B-But Father"

"Silent!" His voice boomed. Neji and Hinata flinched. He was going to knock, but stopped and ended up eavesdropping instead… on accident of course.

Hinata tried to keep herself from trembling. She hated it when he got angry and loud.

"Look, she's dangerous. She could have killed you. Thank God Neji was there to protect you."

"I could've handled it." Hinata mumbled.

"No you couldn't. No you wouldn't. And you didn't." He sighed. "Hinata, please don't make this hard."

Hinata flinched at this comment.

"Don't hang around this girl. Neji!"

Neji flinched, then opened the door. "S-Sir." He surprised him. He sat next to Hinata.

"You are to make sure; Mitsuki Savesque stays away from Hinata. Hinata you may go."

Hinata just stood up and walked out. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ She turned the corner and opened her bedroom door.

"Mistress." The servant stopped her.

'Yes?"

"Are you okay?" The servant asked.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Hinata fake smiled. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

"That's good. Breakfast is ready."

"Yes. I'll be there shortly."

The servant bowed, then left.

Hinata opened the door and closed it. _Don't' cry until its safe._ She fell on her bed where it was safe.

-.-

"Neji, you did well today."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You have been protecting my daughter and I thank you for all you've done." He sighed. "I know I can be hard sometimes, but it's only because I care. I don't know what she tells you, but please continue to care for her."

"Yes Sir."

"Master, Kakashi Hatake is here to see you."

"Send him in. You may go, Neji."

Neji bowed then walked out. He passed Kakashi in the hall, not bothering to glance at him.

Neji walked to Hinata's room. He could hear her sobs through the door. He glared at the servants that peaked around the corner. They fled at his glare. Neji sighed and knocked on the door. "Hinata-sama."

Hinata sobbed. "C-Come in."

Neji opened the door and closed it. He walked to her bed and sat at the end. "Hinata-sama."

"I-It's not fair, Neji-nii-san. She's my best friend."

"But she's dangerous."

"No she isn't!" Hinata sat up and stared at him.

"She almost killed you."

"It was an accident! She just…" Hinata looked down.

Neji sighed and grabbed a tissue. He handed it to her. She blew her nose and threw it away. She sniffed. He wiped her eyes. "You know your father cares about you, right?" He made her looked at him. "He only wants you safe."

Hinata sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I know. I know." Hinata stood up and started to gather Mitsuki's things. "It's just not fair."

Neji helped her. "I know."

Hinata stared at him, knowing he meant worse. _Sometimes I wish I could switch lives with Neji._

"I'm going to wash up." She stopped at the doorway. "Thanks, Nii-san."

Neji just smiled and watched as she disappeared. He called for a servant and told her to gather Mitsuki's things and have them ready for the guest.

-.-

"Thanks for having me. I want to apologize for Mitsuki's behavior. I didn't know she would act that way. We were supposed to go somewhere today, somewhere painful, but it appears she's already… been there."

"She lost her memory, yes?"

"She did. That's why we were going to that certain place. Hoping it would all come back to her." _Apparently, it did. _"I was hoping that you would keep what happened to yourself. Or better, that it wouldn't leave this house. I don't want anyone to worry."

"Very well, but I expect you understand when I say that, I don't want your daughter anywhere near my daughter."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes I do. If that is what you wish and I thank you."

"Very good. Then if you don't mind" He stood up and Kakashi did the same.

"Uh, just so you know. Just because you want it, doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I may tell my daughter to stay away from yours, but I highly doubt that she'll obey." He turned and walked toward the door. "Good day."

-.-

"Mitsuki, I got you some" Kakashi noticed that it was quiet. "Mitsuki?" He walked to the door and knocked. "Mitsuki?"

Silence.

"Mitsuki!" He barged. Mitsuki was asleep in the bathtub. Some parts of her skin were pruned. "Mitsuki, wake up." He took her out and shook her a little.

"… Huh?" Mitsuki looked around. "Oh, I'm sorry father." She smiled faintly. "I must've dozed off." She stood up and put on her robe.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Mitsuki smiled and grabbed some clothes. "I'm hungry." She said.

"I brought some food."

"Oh good." She gently pushed him out and closed the door. She changed and joined him at the table. "This smells good." She smiled then dug in. "Thank you." Mitsuki finished her food and looked at her father. "Dad, there was something I wanted to ask you. How did you know to come and get me?"

Kakashi sighed. "Your mother told me to."

"B-But how did she know?"

"She didn't. It was more of a gut feeling. She knew she would die soon after you were born."

"_Are you sure about this Kisa-chan?"_

"_Kakashi, I already told you to stop being so formal. It's Kisa, not Kisa-chan."_

_Kakashi blushed and smiled. "Right."_

"_Yes. I know it's going to happen." Kisa touched her belly. She rubbed it gently. "This baby needs someone to look after it, when I'm gone. Someone kind, gentle, smart, protective. Someone trustworthy." Kisa touched his hand. "Someone like you. Please, be this child's father."_

_Kakashi sighed. "If this is what you want, if this is what you think is best, I'll follow it." Kakashi smiled._

"_Thank you."_

"I just couldn't refuse her. I couldn't say no." Kakashi smiled at Mitsuki.

"… You really cared for my mother."

"Yes." Kakashi rubbed her cheek gently. "You too."

Mitsuki slightly blushed at his fatherly ways. "But you still didn't answer my question. How did you end up at the right place and the right time?"

"I had a feeling. Something woke me up in the middle of the night. I just decided, in the middle of the night, to go. Call it a 6th sense. I heard someone crying for me." He faintly smiled.

"…" Mitsuki ran and hugged him. "Thank you."

"…" Kakashi hugged her back. "You're welcome." _Kisa…_

-.-

"Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki stared at the stones in her hand, then looked up as she stuffed them in her pocket. "Hey!" Mitsuki waved as Naruto ran toward her. Sasuke followed.

"I thought you left."

"Well, we called it off. It seems I've remembered everything."

"You know what happened to your mom and the village?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yea, I do." Mitsuki walked toward the stream. She bended the water around her. "Listen, I did something terrible today."

"What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter because I've made my decision." Mitsuki looked to Naruto and Sasuke. "I decided to leave for good."

"What? Wait a minute, what do you mean leave? You can't just leave." Naruto walked toward her.

"I can't stay here." Mitsuki stared at the water in her hand. "It's too dangerous. I have to leave."

"Mitsuki, you're not making any sense." Naruto was worried.

Mitsuki smiled. "It's okay." Mitsuki dropped her water and walked toward Naruto. She signaled Sasuke to come. Sasuke and Naruto stood side by side. She touched each of their hands, seeing their future together. She smiled. "You guys, I'm happy to have met you two. It's been fun. You guys are going to become great friends."

They pulled away their hands.

"I'm not going to be friends with this" They pointed at each other, started out saying the same thing.

Naruto said angry. "Jerk!"

Sasuke pointed with his thumb irritated and annoyed. "Idiot."

They glared at each other. Mitsuki smiled. She laughed so much that a tear escaped. You would think that she cried enough. "I'm sorry." She wiped away the tear. "Sasuke, do you mind leaving me and Naruto alone? I want him for the rest of the day."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he blushed. Sasuke just shook his head and walked.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Mitsuki called as he disappeared into the trees.

"What's up Mitsuki?"

"Let's have fun together." Mitsuki smiled. "Come on, I'll treat you to that favorite ramen you like."

"Alright!" Naruto drooled, already tasting the noodles.

-.-

"Thanks, Mitsuki!" Naruto burped as he was stuffed.

"No problem." Mitsuki left the money on the counter then they walked off.

They talked and laughed about the times they spent together. They came to Naruto's house. It was already nightfall. "Can I come in?" Mitsuki smiled.

"S-Sure." Naruto blushed. He never had a girl in his house. He quickly cleaned up some stuff.

Mitsuki looked around. "Impressive. You live alone?"

"Yea." He smiled and sat on the bed.

Mitsuki sighed and sat next to him. She took his hands. "Naruto, you know you're a good friend."

"Mitsuki?"

"Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Here." She handed him a pretty brown pebble. "I want you to have it."

"Uh… Thanks." He didn't know what to say.

"Look." She guided his hand toward the moon. The pebble shined brightly under the moonlight.

"Cool." He said amazed.

"Yea. They were from my village. I remembered about them when I woke up this morning… I have two more." She smiled. "Anyway it's for you. So you will remember me."

"I won't forget you, Mitsuki." He smiled.

"…" Mitsuki smiled at him sweetly. "I wish that were true." She whispered then kissed his forehead. "Thanks for the memories." She held up her hand and focused her chakra. She put it to his forehead.

"What are you"

"Good bye, Naruto." She forced her chakra to his mind, wiping it clean of herself. Naruto fell back, passed out on his bed. He still held the pebble in his hand. She sighed and covered him with a blanket. "Sleep tight, Naruto. You will have many friends. Wait and see." She opened his door and looked at him one last time before leaving his house, with out looking back.

-.-

Tap, tap.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a shadow at her window. She sat up immediately. She looked closer to see it was Mitsuki. She sighed as she opened the window. "Mitsuki, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, sorry." Mitsuki crawled in.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata sat on her bed.

"I came to say goodbye."

"G-Goodbye??"

"Yea, I'm leaving."

"What, why?'

Mitsuki stared at the floor, remembering what she did. "You know why."

"But Mitsuki"

Mitsuki grabbed Hinata's hands. "I am okay."

Hinata stared at her.

"Thank you for caring about me so much. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Hinata started to cry, knowing that she really was going to leave, knowing that she really was saying goodbye.

Mitsuki put her forehead to hers and closed her eyes. "I pray for Hinata's happiness. I pray for Hinata's safety." Mitsuki stared into Hinata's eyes. "I know she will be okay. I know she will live happily." Mitsuki smiled as she saw Hinata cry.

Hinata smiled as Mitsuki started to cry with her. "Yes." She closed her eyes. "I pray for Mitsuki's happiness. I pray for Mitsuki's safety." Hinata stared at her. "I know she will be okay. I know she will live happily." They both laughed then hugged each other.

They cried on each other's shoulder. "You're my very bestest friend."

Mitsuki let go and focused her chakra again. "Here." She gave Hinata a purple pebble. "Keep this with you and show it to the moon. The moon will shine on it, and then you'll know that I'm okay, because the moon shines on me too. It watches over me as I know someone will you." Mitsuki put her hand to Hinata's forehead.

"Mitsuki?"

"Goodbye." She said as she once again forced her chakra into Hinata's mind, erasing herself from Hinata's memories. Hinata fell back into her bed, fast asleep.

Mitsuki sighed and moved on to her next victim. She sneaked into Neji's room. It was dark and she couldn't find him because the curtains covered the moonlight. Then she froze as she felt a hand grasping her waist and a kunai knife to her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I only came to talk."

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

Neji removed the knife and opened the curtains. Mitsuki and Neji stood in the moonlight, both visible now. "Go ahead."

"Thanks for protecting Hinata earlier. I wasn't myself…"

"Obviously. You're eyes were different. They were a deep blue."

"Yes, I know. That means that _Luna_ has taken over. But now, I'm telling you to keep Hinata happy."

Neji just looked at her.

"I won't be around anymore. So I need to make sure she's okay. I'm telling you this because I know you'll do it anyway with out remembering this. But" Mitsuki walked up to him and punched him. Then she kicked him.

"You" Neji spit out.

"That's for what you'll do to Hinata in the future."

"W-What?"

Mitsuki knelt down. "I'm not sorry." She smiled. Then she helped him up and walked him to the bed. She climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He was weak from what she did.

"I'm making sure you won't struggle." She said as she focused her chakra. "Thank you." She smiled and touched his forehead. "I'm sorry for what happened to your father. Please try not to hold this against Hinata." Mitsuki wiped his mind. She got off of him and closed the curtains.

She walked through the hall and came to a grand bedroom door. She opened it and closed it. "I know you know I'm here. I only came to ask you of a favor."

"Speak." The lights flicked on and Hinata's father was sitting on his bed.

"I wanted to ask that you never speak of me to Hinata ever again."

He was a little surprised at this request. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I just don't think she needs to speak to you about me. She's scared enough as it is."

"…" He glared at her.

"Don't act like you aren't hard on her. I know you are. I can tell by every time she tries to keep herself still in your presence. She becomes formal if someone even mentions your name. You know she's trying her best. It would be nice, to praise her once in a while."

"… That's none of your concern." He said, but then held his kunai knife in front of him.

Mitsuki had her hand to his forehead and his knife to her throat.

"Don't worry." She smirked. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm just doing me and you a favor. It's best" She focused her chakra, "That you didn't know me." He fell backward as she wiped his mind. Mitsuki held her neck and fell to her knees. She panted and looked at him. She put him back the way he was. She climbed out the window and walked away, bleeding.

Mitsuki limped to her last target. Her nose was filled with dried blood. She felt faint vibrations of dead bodies under the earth. She walked to his house. She opened his front door and fell to her knees. _Dammit, I used too much chakra. But just a little more._ She walked upstairs and out the window, barely able to climb to the roof.

"Hey." He said before helping her up and ripping a piece of his shirt.

"H-Hey." She panted as he wrapped her neck. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. Just tired." She sighed and sat next to him and they stared at the moon. It was midnight now.

"That's where he sat." Sasuke nodded. "In front of the moon and on top of the pole."

Mitsuki smiled at him. "I know."

"Right."

"Sasuke, what am I to you?"

"…" Sasuke was a little surprised at the question. "You're my…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I am nobody." Mitsuki touched his hand. "Remember that. I'm nobody to you. If someone asks you, I'm no one to you. I'm not your class mate, I'm not a stranger, I'm not your friend. I'm nobody." Mitsuki let go of his hand. She handed him a shining pebble. "This is for you."

Sasuke just stared at it.

She picked up his hand, palm facing up, placed in his hand and watched in shine in the moonlight. "This is yours. Keep it. It's from my village." Sasuke sighed and took the blue pebble.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something. It's only fair that I do." Mitsuki sighed then started telling him of her past. She told him of how she was born. She told him how her mother and village died. Then she told him about what happened yesterday morning. She told him everything. Tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them when she was done. "So you see, that's why I told it could've been worse. I killed those bandits mercilessly. I probably killed some of the villagers. I kept chasing him and killing at the same time. I didn't even bother to see who I was killing. Oh well. What's done is done."

"…" Sasuke just looked at her.

"I dyed these hands in blood. Hopefully, I'll do something to make up for what I've done." Mitsuki looked at the moon as it set.

"Is that why you're leaving? So you can find a way to atone for what you've done?"

"I suppose. But mostly to learn to control these demons inside me." Mitsuki made fists and stood up. They watched as the moon disappeared into the light of the rising sun. "Beautiful."

"…" Sasuke stood up and walked past her. He climbed back through the window and stood in his bedroom. He placed the pebble on his dresser.

Mitsuki followed and looked at the picture of his family. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and saw her walking toward him. "For what?"

"For keeping my secret and for being my first friend. I thank you. I had fun." She laughed. "It really was fun." Just like the others, she pushed him toward his bed. She was atop him and focused her chakra into her hand. She was about to place it on his forehead, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor." Mitsuki kissed him.

Sasuke eyes widened.

She removed her lips from his cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha." She for the last time wiped his memory. She focused the rest of her chakra on him, then fell over. She stood up slowly. She saw him struggling to stay awake.

"I won't… forget this." He said before he gave in and closed his eyes. Mitsuki smiled at his stubbornness. A tear escaped, "I hope so." She grabbed the pebble and placed it in his hand. "Sweet dreams." She smiled before leaving.

-.-

Kakashi caught Mitsuki as she fell forward. He carried her from the entrance of the Uchiha district to his house. He placed her in her bed and gently touched her cheek. "If this is what you want, if this is what you think is best, I'll follow it."

-.-

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Mitsuki checked her backpack and her pack. She had a handle on her leg and patted it.

Kakashi smiled at her. She touched the tips of her new cut hair. "You look just like your mother." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks Dad." She hugged him. It seemed as if it lasted forever when really it was only a couple of moments. "I'm happy that Mom chose you."

"Me too. Now, be careful, okay?"

"Yes, father." She smiled and started to walk out the entrance. She looked back one last time. It looked the same as when she first arrived. "I'm definitely coming back, Konaha." Mitsuki felt, deep dark eyes stare at her and those pair of eyes follow her. Then she started to burn from the inside. She smiled at herself as she felt all three of these things. She turned toward the path and started to walk. "I'll be better. Just wait." She said as she ran forward with a huge grin on her face and never once looked back.


End file.
